


Good Robin

by calizaire27



Category: DC Extended Universe, DC Extended Universe RPF, DC Universe Online, DCU, DCU (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, Ben Wa Balls, Bitchslapping, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Fisting, Gags, Genital Torture, Heavy BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sugar Daddy, Torture Porn, Underage Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calizaire27/pseuds/calizaire27
Summary: Basically: a oneshot where Robin (Jason Todd) ends up being captured by Bruce Wayne's skilled hands in combat training, where things go a little wrong for the little boy (but right for us readers).
Relationships: Batman/Jason Todd, Batman/Red Hood, Batman/Robin, Iain Glen/Curran Walters, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Good Robin

In the batcave, the heat was unbearable, and the air conditioning had been intentionally turned off to put Jason on edge. Struggling for hours with Bruce, he continued to lose. How a man over fifty could fight that way he didn't know, but god, how hot he was in that tank top and jeans! Each time the man's muscular arm wrapped around his neck, Todd lost his breath, controlling (or trying) his breathing, as well as his erection.

"You're not focused! What are you thinking about, Jason?" Bruce asks in an authoritarian tone. The boy nods negatively, lowering his head and resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Anything"

"'Nothing', my ass! Answer me quickly!" scolds Bruce, taking the boy by the black hair and pulling him to look at him. A slap comes hard against his face, taking the bat by surprise. Taking a few steps back after being pushed, the playboy looks closely at Jason. "Boy. I'm going to ask you just one more time: why?

Jason hated to admit it, but he wanted Bruce, he wanted Bruce more than anything. How to reveal it the easiest way? He shakes his head, and receives a cruel slap and a tug from Wayne, who slaps him in the face and brings him to his knees.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" cried Jason, but then Bruce rubs the boy's face against his crotch, laughing.

"That's what you want, isn't it, bitch? Pau?" asks the billionaire with a gloomy, strange and almost disturbing look. "I see how you keep looking at the volume in my pants, how you watch me when I shower. Do you think I'm an idiot, Jason?"

Pulling the black wires even harder, the dark knight spits on the boy's face, giving two strong slaps to his cheeks and then holding him by the chin.

"Speak! What do you want so badly, bitch?"

"Dick! I want your dick, Bruce."

"MASTER BRUCE! Faggots as you address me only as a master, do you understand?"

Nodding with tears in his eyes, the boy was red-faced and, lowering his zipper, Bruce puts out a big, thick cock. It should be 11 inches, with dark veins and a red, bulbous head, drooling.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? Swallow!" commands Bruce and, swallowing the cock with his big lips, Jason wraps his penis as he can, drooling on it and getting dirty whole. Baba trickled down his chin, pectoral and Bruce's balls, but Todd didn't care. He had wanted it for so long and now he had finally a chance to satisfy that desire.

There, Todd felt a connection he had never experienced before. Bruce was cold and distant, incommunicado. Now he was affectionate, though the aggressiveness overshadowed it. The way he smoothed his hair, the stare, the movement of his pelvis against his mouth... it was perfect! Tears flowed down his face for the effort, but he kept staring Bruce in the eye. That was pride that stamped on his face.

The thrusts suddenly became faster, while Jason followed faithfully, seeking not to stutter and retreat before his task. Master Bruce's cock pulsed and, with a groan that sounded more like an animal growl, he spouted semen into the boy's mouth. Hot, sticky and sticky, but it was still his master's.

"Don't swallow, boy." Holding his chin gently, Bruce opens the boy's mouth, spitting on the cum. "Gargareja. Mix well."

Obeying, Jason bulked up with his cheeks while gargling the sperm. It seemed meaningless, but Bruce looked at him with desire and lust. Stating a "yes" with his head, Todd finally swallows his master's sperm, opening his mouth while having his chin held again.

"Good boy." Praises Master Bruce, stroking Robin's hair. "Are you ready for the next training?"

A chill went up Jason's spine, but, with no way out and wishing for more of that, he settled down. Smiling from the corner, Bruce seems content with the answer.

Some time later...

Time passed slowly while Jason allowed Bruce to do what he wanted with the boy. Tying him up for nearly twenty minutes, the black ropes held Jason above the ground, leaving him with his legs open and wrists stuck behind his back. Shibari, Bruce had said as he tied him up. It was good to exercise your muscles and have flexibility. Maybe that's why Dick Grayson was so skilled?

Leaving the best last, Bruce tied Jason's balls with the ropes, leaving them swollen and reddish. Slapping them, Wayne laughed. Staples were placed on his nipples and slaps were violently slapped against his face. Jason remained quiet, despite looking at Bruce angry.

"Behave!" warned him in a threatening tone.

And then, suddenly, Batman kneels down and puts two strange businesses in each of his balls. It was metallic, and it was cold. They were connected to black wires that went to an object that appeared to be a battery. Frightened, Todd opened his mouth, but a slap was given to his face and, with a second slap, Wayne puts a gag in his mouth, keeping his mouth shut.

Then, from a briefcase, Bruce removes a small oval object, which took a few seconds for Jason to understand that it was some kind of rubber dick. Jerking off that fake cock, Wayne spits on the end, spreading the spit like lubricant. And as he approaches, Jason trembles. He's never been penetrated before.

"Relax or I'll shove a bigger." Master Bruce threatens, making the boy whine.

The tip brushes its entrance, brushing on its untouched anus and, slowly but vigorously, the cock begins to penetrate it. It was weird, but Jason gradually began to get used to it. Content, Bruce slaps the boy's half-hard penis, masturbating him.

"It's going to start!"

"What?" asks Jason still intoxicated by the horny and, lifting a tiny control, Bruce clicks the button.

A wave of electric shocks hit the boy, causing him to writh under the strong string ties. Screams echo through the black room, but no one would ever hear it. His cock swings, half-hard, while the object in his anus is shoved whole at once. Saliva drips down the gag ball, blending in with the sweat of his body and the black strings.

Unexpectedly, Bruce laughs. Jason barely has time to notice this, because he's screaming in pain at the force of electric shocks. That shouldn't be so strong. Right?

Clicking the button, Bruce ceases the boy's torment by pulling him by the hair to stare at him.

"What do you want? Um? I can't hear him right." Mocking the boy, Bruce slaps his face, spitting in it. "You will leave here completely destroyed."

Some time later...

Jason's hands hurt, while his knees were bruised and reddish. In that large, black room, full of perverted sex toys, Todd was forced to walk in circles. Inside the tight young hole, a ben wa ball, with approximately 5 balls lined up. They were huge, the size of a golf ball. At each step, the balls moved inside his anus, changing position and sliding inside.

Sweaty, the boy had no choice but to obey. Bruce accompanied everything sitting in a black leather armchair, wearing his Batman outfit, but his face without a mask. Weak, Jason finally gives in to tiredness, lying on the floor while moaning and letting his cock leak piss, forming a puddle. Bravo, Master Bruce stands, grabbing the boy by the hair and neck, lifting him off the ground.

"Insolent Fag! I'll teach you not to disobey me!" shouts Batman, putting the boy in front of a box. She was big, but not much: it was the perfect size for a human to fit in there.

"Get in there!" orders Bruce, pushing the boy into the box.

Despite apparently being just a box, Jason noticed that she had two holes: one to fit her mouth and the other to fit her ass. On all fours there, the slave could be used freely, even if imprisoned.

Gradually, the hours passed, and Robin received food (of course, chewed and spat in his mouth by Bruce, as if he were daddy bird and Jason was an innocent cub). Piss was offered as dessert and, leaving it inside, Todd slept all night inside the box.

Some time later...

"Bruce where are you, son of a bitch?! " cried Dick, breaking down the library door and descending into his former master's secret dungeon.

Grayson knew it was a mistake to allow Jason to return to Gotham. He should have alerted the boy, told him that Bruce was not a stable and good mentor. But he preferred to keep quiet, and now jason was probably being put in to give the hole to some horse or having a crowbar shoved up his ass.

Opening the dungeon door, Dick is blown away by the scene. Jason was on all fours, his mouth gagged and his body dirty with sweat, piss and sperm. Her hair was dry and her eyes red from so much crying. Standing, Bruce wore a suit, his right arm tucked up to his forearm in Jason's loose hole.

"Oh, hello, Grayson! To what do I owe the illustrious visit?"

Dick looks at the boy and sees himself, realizes how cruelly he was treated and how that circle will never end. Sighing, Grayson opens his zipper, putting his cock out and masturbating.

"Where is the lubricant?"


End file.
